Understand
by Cody Thomas
Summary: Terrible things happen to Ryou after he and Kura have a fight, but Kura will still love him right? RB shounen ai, angsty fluff, hints of rape.


A/N: Konnichiwa Mina! Little quick (VERY quick) one shot just to hold everyone over until I can post 'Walk with me in Starlight' again. (the whole 5 hours it was up the first time!) It will not have so many errors in it this time I swear it! (Stupid program non-compatabilities!) I'm still taking votes at on whether you want Yugi to die or not. It is currently about 55/45 in favor of him dying. Thank you for all of your support!

This story has Angst, drama, slight shounen ai, the whole routine. I do not own Yugioh. Rated PG13, so run away little ones.

Terrible things happen to Ryou after he has a fight with Kura, but Kura will still love him right?

I lie here crying, broken on the floor,

Desperate to leave this place,

And not exist anymore.

Do you feel the pain in my soul?

Have I fallen so much from grace,

That my being is empty, a blackened hole?

I'm supposed to be a pure hikari,

But I have been tainted by the cruel world.

Is it too late, do you hate me?

My innocence is gone, stolen away,

I wanted so badly to give it to you...

And now I even fear the light of day.

Hikari...Not any longer, never again.

I love you, please say you still want me.

How did this whole nightmare begin?

The Ring, that's how. It started this.

I left it behind tonight...why?

We had fought, and I'd left so pissed.

I should have kept it on even though I was mad,

I know I'm bleeding, don't let me die!

Please, I love you; I need you so bad!

I feel your arms holding me tight

Is this a dream, or are you really here with me?

I know your smell, the deep scent of night.

"Oh gods, Ryou! Aibou, open your eyes! If you die on me I'll kick your ass!"

"Ba...kura...how did...you find me?"

"Oh thank Isis you're alive! The Ring you idiot, it connects us no matter who is wearing it."

"It hurts...they...Bakura they..."

"I know, I felt it. Your pain is my pain Hikari, always. Let me into your memories Ryou; let me see their faces. They will pay...DEARLY."

I cannot refuse you and I open my mind. You search with your hidden eyes. When you learn what you want you place the Ring around my neck.

"Stay here, they only went a block away...idiots. If you need me, call immediately."

You prop me up in a dark corner, wrapping your jacket around me as I shake in pain and fear, hidden in the comforting darkness, so much like you. Before you leave you stroke my cheek and gaze into my eyes, embracing my mind gently as our lips touch.

/Hikari's can not fear the light beloved, they ARE the light, and nothing can ever change that. You are still pure in my eyes, and I love you nonetheless. /

Tears well up in my eyes,

How much more will I cry this night?

But you love me, that hasn't changed,

I feel so different but you love me just the same.

You stand up, off to give those bastards what they deserve, but as you leave you turn back for a moment and smile at me.

"Time me, I'm going to set a new record for sending souls to the shadow realm. And Ryou...never take the Ring off again. I've never been more afraid than when you left and I felt your pain and had no way to help you. Get as angry, as furious, as enraged at me as you'd like, but please keep it on. No matter how you may ever feel about me, please allow me to always be there to protect you if you should need me."

You turn and walk down the alley, my dark protector, and my avenger. Their blood will soon paint your hands and I will hold you to me when you return, inhaling your scent mingled with its metallic tang. You are so beautiful to me. Why did we ever fight? I can't even remember what it was about and the cost for it was so terrible. But we'll get through it...together. I can do anything as long as you are by my side, always and forever beside me.

"I love you Bakura." I whisper to the wind. Across our bond I feel your smile, and your delicate caress on my mind.

"I love you too tenshi." I hear you whisper back as I feel you land the first punch.

I smile, hidden in the safe darkness until you return. I'm just so glad that you understand.


End file.
